Point of View
by darkness.shipping
Summary: Sanosuke bertemu Hitsugaya. Prolog


**Point of View**

Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin x BLEACH (crossover)

Rate: K+

Disclaimer: Kedua Judul dan karakter yang ada di dalamnya bukan milikku. Aku hanya membuat cerita dengan mereka.

Catatan Pengarang: Fokus ke Sano dan Hitsugaya(Di _Soul Society_). Tapi aku tidak memasangkan mereka berdua^ ^

Aku menulis ini karena mereka adalah karakter _fave_-ku~

ini adalah kali pertama aku membuat _crossover _dan menulis di fandom ini. Jadi bila ada kesalahan, dimohon maaf.

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Sanosuke Sagara. laki-laki yang selalu memakai baju berwarna putih dengan tulisan "AKU" di belakang bajunya kini mengenakan baju yukata berwarna putih. Ikat kepala berwarna merah yang selalu dipakainya selama ini kini tidak terlihat diganti balutan perban berwarna putih. Rambut cokelatnya yang biasanya berdiri kini hanya layu dan jatuh disekitar tempatnya tidur. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Kalau tidak dari dadanya yang naik turun menandakan dia sedang bernafas, maka orang akan mengira dia mati.

Sano sekarang berada di rumah sakit di Kyoto. Kenshin, Megumi dan Kaori menjaganya secara bergantian. Para dokter tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Walaupun kepalanya terantuk cukup keras dari adanya benjolan, tetapi tidak ditemukan adanya gegar otak atau apapun. Tapi Sano tetap tidak membuka matanya setelah dua hari kecelakaan. Mereka mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sano sedang dalam keadaan koma, yaitu suatu keadaan seperti terbius atau tidur dalam, dimana penderita tidak dapat dibangunkan sama sekali.

Megumi berusaha mencari info lebih lanjut tentang apa yang disebut koma. Karena saat ini Kaori yang menjaga Sano, Megumi dan Kenshin pergi ke tempat perpustakaan umum yang ada di dalam rumah sakit.

Sementara itu, di ruang tempat Sano dirawat.

"Hei Sano.." Kaori bicara lembut di di dekatnya. Dia melihat sahabatnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Kenshi, Megumi, aku dan yang lain ingin melihatmu segera membuka mata. Bahkan Yahiko kaget waktu aku memberitahu apa yang terjadi saat saat di Kyoto. Padahal sebelumnya dia marah karena tidak diajak pergi." kaori tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Sano dan mulai duduk di kursi yang disediakan di dekatnya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan itu.

XxXxXxX

"Hei..." Sano mendengar sebuah suara. Dia kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan. Sinar matahari langsung mengusik matanya sehingga membuatnya memejamkan matanya lagi. Diangkatnya tangan sebelah kanannya untuk mencegah matahari mengenai matanya secara langsung.

"Ugh, siapa?" Sano sekali lagi membuka matanya dan mulai mengedip-ngedipkan matanya agar dapat beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang ada. Ketika matanya sudah terbiasa. Disingkirkan tangannya sehingga dia dapat melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara. Yang pertama dia sadari adalah rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna hijau emerald. Pakaian yang dipakainya seperti yukata berwarna hitam dan putih. Tapi begitu melihat orang.. bukan, bocah itu membawa sebuah pedang yang dia ikat di belakang, Sano langsung waspada dan melonjak duduk. Bocah itu langsung meloncat kebelakang begitu merasa gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sano dan Sano juga memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Mereka cukup lama saling berpandangan. Kini Sano sadar bahwa dia tidak tahu sedang berada di mana. Apakah ini Kyoto?

"Apa kau merasa bingung?" Tiba-tiba bocah itu bicara kepadanya. Sano melirik sekitar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kepada bocah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dimana ini?" Sano bertanya. "Dan siapa kau bocah?"

Bocah yang ada di hadapannya terlihat kaget. Mata hijaunya berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Tetapi kemudian dia hanya menghelai nafas seakan untuk meredakan emossinya dan kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya,

"Bukan bocah, BOCAH. Tapi Kapten Hitsugaya. Kapten divisi sepuluh. Tempat ini adalah _Soul Society." _Melihat tatapan bingung orang/roh yang ada di hadapannya. Hitsugaya menghelai nafas lagi." Ini adalah tempat para roh berkumpul."

"Roh?"

"Yah..."

"Jadi.."

"Yah."

"Heh?"

TBC

Haha, aku ingin membuat cerita yang menampilkan mereka berdua. Kalau saja menurut kalian cerita ini cukup menarik. Maka aku akan meneruskannya.


End file.
